


Feelings of Love and Uncertainty

by PumpkinLily



Series: From Friends to Uncertainty to Lovers [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Questioning, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, brian is in love and unsure, freddie is the best supportive friend, john can only stay unaware for so long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinLily/pseuds/PumpkinLily
Summary: Early 70's. Brian is in love with John. He is certain that his love is unrequited and telling John would do more harm than good, but at the same time, he clings to his feelings. So he keeps them for himself, hiding them from everyone. Until one day where he eventually talks to Freddie about what he feels for their friend. He encourages Brian to spend some time with John.A quiet evening between the two will certainly make things progress in the right direction...





	1. Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I'll be glad when June arrives and I get that art diploma so I can get more shit done aside from work~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I realised that aside from light short stories where two ~~idiots~~ people are in love and just need to confess, I wanted to write a more serious story that could show how friendship evolves to love, what passes through someone's head when they are questionning the romantic feelings they have towards someone else, how they handle it, what passes through the head of the other person, etc. Also, when I write these short not too serious stories I like to imagine that homophobia doesn't exist in these lighter settings. Unfortunately, in real life it's not that easy, and I felt like I had to include that aspect in a more serious setting for a story. I still wanted to write things that end well (or at least on a positive note), because nothing beats angst with a happy ending.

Brian would be lying if he said that he didn’t find John adorable. Well, it’s true that everyone found him adorable, the day where he auditioned to become the bassist for Queen – and he knows that Roger and particularly Freddie still think John is adorable. But John isn’t only adorable, he is many things else.

Though he is usually calm and even reserved some times, he could hide a lot of passion and energy, releasing it through his wonderful play of bass. He is quiet, and his words always feel well-chosen, told when he considers the moment to be right. Freddie always had a tendency to view him as a sweet innocent little brother that needed to be protected, but his remarks can be cheeky, and cut sharper than a knife. His comebacks to Roger’s tantrums can be gold, and Brian loves the way he can silence his blonde friend with relative ease and patience, at least when he’s not annoyed. An annoyed John would contain his negative feelings for the sake of the greater good until he had enough, and then his words would be harsh and destructive. His stares could be glacial, intimidating, and during these moments you really would make sure not to be on his bad side. 

Fortunately, it is rare for John to come to such ends. He’s the kind to try and make compromises, or discuss to get out of a difficult situation or a dispute, although he is by no mean a pushover. 

But enough of that. All of this isn’t exactly the reason why Brian had started to feel “something” towards John. 

He is happy to meet his bandmates in the morning to spend the day playing music and developing songs – except when Roger is in a bad mood because he can be more insufferable than a capricious child at that time. But John somehow has a power, aside from his golden comebacks and amazing ability to play bass. When he would look at him, when he would get too close, when his lips would turn into a soft smile, when his eyes would crinkle as he laughs, and other similar small things, Brian would feel his heart beat faster and a few butterflies go off in his stomach. He would also start blushing and smiling like an idiot. 

He doesn’t remember exactly when he started to feel that way towards John, but the way he had started to look at him, detail his face, his hair, his body, is probably the evolution to how he reacted to John’s mundane acts.

Brian didn’t really wonder why he felt those things towards John of all people. Or rather he did, but he stopped trying to find an answer. It’s always difficult to use words to describe that kind of feelings, but he knows what it is. And he feels like he doesn’t have to explain himself for falling in love with John.

“...Earth to Brian?” A hand waves before him.

Suddenly, the voice of Freddie throws the guitarist out of his thoughts. He realises that he has been caught staring into nothingness, and he really hopes that John didn’t notice. Fortunately, Freddie is the only one in the room with him. 

“...Where’s John?” He eventually asks, trying to collect himself.

“He went for a smoke with Rog. Good thing I declared we should take a break, because you really looked like you were on another planet, darling.” The singer smiles, amused.

That’s not good. If Freddie noticed, Roger and John probably noticed it too. At least he somehow stayed focused enough not to mess up his play. Maybe it is why Freddie hadn’t been annoyed by his lack of concentration.

“I’m sorry Fred. I’ll stop thinking about this now.”

“...Thinking about what, dear?”

Brian’s face falls. He definitely didn’t want to say that. But he said it. 

“...Is there something you’d like to talk about ?” Freddie asks in a soft voice before he can assure it’s nothing. 

Brian hesitates. What he has in mind isn’t exactly easy to talk about, even to a close one. But Freddie is one of the most benevolent and tolerant persons he knows. The guitarist could never, never imagine his friend mocking him, showing him disgust or throwing insults at him for admitting that he fell in love with another guy. 

“...I don’t know...” He says in a low voice.

“Brian, whatever you have on your mind, I assure I’d be glad to help you with it.” 

Freddie’s warm smile and sincere words motivates him in the end to talk about what he feels for the bassist. He can’t help but think that Freddie’s smile is as precious as John’s. They both sit on the piano’s seat to be more comfortable, and the singer rest his hands on his thighs, waiting patiently for his friend to start his story.

“...I...I have feelings for someone.” Brian confesses, a tint of red on his cheeks.

“Really? That’s great Bri!” Freddie’s whole face is glowing from happiness for his friend. “Who is the lucky girl, if you don’t mind me asking?” 

Brian takes a moment to breath in and out, nervous. “...It’s not a girl, Fred.”

Freddie stays silent for a short time, before cracking a playful grin. “...So it’s a badger then?”

“What-No! Idiot!” Brian frowns, but his friend’s words manage to get a smile out of him. 

“Sorry dear, I couldn’t help. Who is the lucky boy, then?” Freddie asks with the same enthusiasm than before.

His nervousness rushes back to him. “…John. I-Its John.” He admits with a low voice and fully blushing cheeks.

There, now Freddie knows everything. Brian is looking away, still not at ease, but he’s immensely relieved that Freddie visibly doesn’t mind him being in love with a guy. Too many people would have a problem with that. Now he hopes he doesn’t have a problem with him being in love with John in particular, being protective and all.

On his side, the singer notices his friend’s uneasiness, so he puts a soothing hand on his shoulder, and Brian slowly turns towards him. He’s still wearing his precious warm smile, and the guitarist feels more than grateful to have him as a dear friend.

“I support you two hundred per cent, Brian. I know you would be a great boyfriend for our Deaky.” 

“T-Thank you, Fred. But…” His eyes are revealing his concern.

Freddie raises a brow. “But?”

“…There’s many things, Fred. It’s not that easy and you know it.”

Brian had been attracted to some girls in his life, but it is the first time he is feeling the same things for a boy. He doesn’t reject what he feels. He never even tried to discard them, he never thought that what he felt was wrong. But he is scared. Unsure of what to do. And well aware of a certain reality.

“…John’s most probably straight. He’ll never see me as more than a friend, and honestly we aren’t even that good friends yet. I mean, I’m not close to him like you or Roger are...”

Freddie doesn’t like his defeated tone. “…Brian, please tell me you don’t plan to drop it. Don’t think that it would be better to forget them-’” 

“I don’t want to !” Brian suddenly tells loudly, surprising his friend. “…Freddie, I know, a-and I wish it could work between John and me.” His heart feels heavy. “But let’s be honest here, the odds are not in my favor. I’m sure at some point, John will know about how I feel. And he-He could start avoiding me, hating me-”

“Bri, Deaky is a sweetheart. He could never hate you for being in love with him.” Freddie assured.

“…Still, even if he doesn’t, he’ll surely never feel the same. We’ll have to act like nothing happened, but things still will get awkward between us, and it certainly will impact the band’s dynamic, and we-”

He could have continued listing all the consequences of his unrequited love if Freddie didn’t stop him by giving him a warm hug. Freddie was always a physical guy, never afraid to show and give gestures of affection to his friends when he felt that they needed some. His hugs never failed to make him feel better, and they still work wonderfully, even if nothing could really make his pessimistic thoughts go away. 

“Brian, I’m not saying this will be easy. But please don’t think that there’s no hope. You should try to make it work.” His calm, soothing voice is a real gift, like his hugs. “I believe that there’s a happy end for Deaky and you.”

“Thank you Fred...” Brian feels overwhelmed, and he is pretty sure he doesn’t deserve Freddie.

“Thanks are always nice, dear, but it won’t get things done.” He gently pull away from his friend. “How about you start tonight? Since you told you’re not that close to John, invite him at home for the night.”

Before Brian could ask him anything, the voices of John and Roger are heard, coming back from outside. Tensing up, he gets up from the piano’s seat, still looking at Freddie, who whispers him a “I count on you” and winks. Brian grabs his Red Special and picks a few cords to act like nothing happened. 

Now he has a couple of hours left to think about Freddie’s suggestion and how he could arrange an evening between John and him. It was time for him to act on his feelings, and he would start tonight.

 

ˉ*ˉ

 

“Darlings, as always you’ve all been wonderful today ! Even you Rog, despite your little tantrum that made us loose fifteen minutes.”

Brian is pretty sure the blonde responded to Freddie’s remark, but he’s too focused on choosing the right words for his demand to pay attention. Packing up his guitar, he glances at John who is doing the same with his bass, but he doesn’t stop looking. He knows he shouldn’t stare at him like that, not that the bassist could catch him, given he was facing his back, but he can’t help looking at his long light brown hair. He loves John’s hair, so beautiful, so silky, a thousand miles away from the curly untamed mess that he himself has for hair. He’s a bit jealous, but mostly he would love to pass his hand in it. He can’t imagine how soft it would feel.

Then Roger suddenly gets close to John, making him turn towards him, and Brian quickly looks away before one of them could catch him. 

“Hey John, I’ve heard there’s a new bar that opened a few days ago not too far from here ! How ‘bout we go there tonight? I bet the drinks are real good!” The blonde shows him his best smile. 

He raises a brow. “You plan to get wasted like last time?”

“Psh, it will be nothing compared to this time!” Roger assures, making John chuckle and Brian concerned for his liver. “I’ll even be able to beat Freddie, and watch him getting drunk before me!”

“Sure, as if it could happen, darling.” The singer rolls his eyes, smirking.

He then glances at Brian, and the guitarist knows what he had to do.

“A-Actually, John, I wanted to ask you something.” He gets closer to him, trying to stay calm, which is difficult.

His head shifts towards him. “Oh. What is it?”

“I-I was hoping… I was thinking that maybe you were tired of going out almost every night to the bar, a-and that maybe you’d like to spend a calmer evening where you wouldn’t get a hangover next morning. You could come at our place t-tonight and we could have an evening, just y-you and me-I mean if you’d like to, or course!”

Out of breath, Brian really wishes his demand would have gone smoother. He then hopes than John didn’t find him weird and that his last words didn’t sound too suspicious. It doesn’t seems so, as he is thinking about the proposition, a pensive look on his face, his lips joined into a small line, before he shrugs eventually. 

“...I think I’d like to. A quiet evening would be a nice change from all these nights.”

John said yes! Roger doesn’t seem too happy with that, given he was now pouting, but Brian doesn’t care. He’s not the one who has feelings for John, Brian is the one who needs his presence tonight. Besides he could get drunk without John. 

The guitarist’s smile was nothing compared to the joy he had to contain inside him, but it was still obvious by his shining look that he was beaming. He then notices Freddie’s cheerful expression, and mentally thanks his friend. A small step for Man, a big step for Brian.


	2. Development

John should be here any minute now. Good timing, as the omelets are looking really good, close to be done, and Brian is starting to get hungry. He didn’t have that much time before John’s arrival, and he was restricted in terms of ingredients. Eventually, before he could waste hours on choosing, he settled for a simple dish that allows for a lot of possibilities, omelets, even though he wishes he could have cooked something more elaborated. 

While they are still frying on the stove, he opens the kitchen window to make the odor leave, not that he particularly minds the odor of eggs given how often he cooks them, but it could inconvenience John, and he wants to make anything to make his guest feel better here.

Brian would lie if he said he wasn’t nervous about this evening. But he is really glad to be able to spend some time alone with John. Being the youngest of them four, Freddie had taken him under his wing – it’s not an exaggeration to say he can give some mother hen vibes sometimes, doing everything so the bassist could feel properly integrated into their band, and Roger, being the second youngest and having an easy contact with new people, went more naturally to him, and when John is not shutting him up because of his tantrums, together they would have a good laugh, making fun of things.

It’s not that Brian doesn’t have a bond with John. He does, but it is weak compared to the one the bassist has with Freddie or Roger. This is why this evening is important after all. John, like him, is rather quiet and likes to read books a lot ; there was no way they wouldn’t find an interesting subject to talk about. He had even heard that John was building his own amplifier for his bass, and that had definitely piqued his curiosity. 

As he is checking the omelets one more time, he hears a knock on the flat’s door. He turns off the gas and puts a lid on the omelets. Before rushing to the front door, he passes his hand in his hair in an attempt to doing his hair again, which is a bit useless since he has a mane worthy of a poodle’s fur. As he puts his hand on the handle, he feels nervousness creeping back. He takes a quick breath in then out, but it doesn’t really work. 

“Relax Brian, everything’s going to be alright.” He whispers to reassure himself, but it still doesn’t really work.

He hates to be this nervous ; it’s not like he was having a date with John. They would simply spend an evening together, as friends, and they would develop a closer bond. Nothing more, at least for now.

He opens the door, and finds John exactly like the last time he saw him earlier that day : wearing that same small smile that has far too much effect on him. His beautiful grey eyes are not helping either. 

“H-Hi John. I…” Brian takes two seconds to think about what to say next. “Thank you for accepting my invitation. I know that Roger would have preferred to have company to try out the next place on his get-drunk-and-get-laid list, and I’m not really as exciting as a new bar.”

John takes an extended look at him, before smiling a bit wider. “Nice costume.” 

Lowering his eyes, Brian then realises he did not take off his blue and white plaid apron. His cheeks are now burning from embarrassment. He starts to think he didn’t even take it off when he had to run to the nearest shop earlier because there wasn’t a single egg left. At least it is devoid of stains, but still, there was nothing remotely classy or even presentable in an apron. 

“I’m serious Brian. I like the blue.” John sounds and looks sincere. 

All Brian is able to do is smile awkwardly, but he is glad that his friend isn’t making fun of him.

“As for the bar, honestly I didn’t care about it. A quieter night without loud noises and a drunk Roger is a welcome break. And I…” He looks away for a second. “I’m kinda glad that you wanted to spend time with me.”

“...What do you mean?” Brian asks, raising a brow.

“...Can I tell you later? Or… We are going to have the dinner on the doormat?” He asks with a smile.

Of course it isn’t Brian’s intention, so he leads his guest towards the table, before bringing over the dinner, hoping strongly that it would be good. He didn’t think about asking John about his favorite food, and he only remembered that the bassist said once that he wasn’t a picky eater. He knows that it is only omelets and not a three stars dish, and that he cooked omelets dozens of time already, but he really wouldn’t want to leave a negative impression on this evening because they could be bad. Fortunately, his fears go unproved as a satisfied expression takes over John’s soft face when he eventually takes a bite. 

“These are good. Really good.” 

A small but relieved smile appears on Brian’s face. “Thanks. I didn’t know what you could like, so...”

“Well, I’m fine with omelets.” He takes another bite eagerly. “I’ve heard you’re the one who do all the cooking?”

“I have to. It’s not that I don’t like cooking, I just wish I could count on Fred or Roger to make the meals sometimes. But the last time they tried to cook something, the food redecorated the kitchen walls.”

Brian remembered it like it was yesterday. With three pairs of hands, they had managed to clean all the stains quickly enough, but Freddie and Roger weren’t exactly eager to take a chance on cooking again after that experience. He still thinks there is hope for them though, and he reminds them from time to time that he won’t always be here to cook their food like a mother, that they should learn to cook at least the basics, but his words systematically fall on deaf ears. It’s a good thing he actually likes cooking and care that much about their health.

“I think they would live exclusively on things like cereals, bread or canned food if I weren’t here. So I try to make meals as healthy as possible, with vegetables and fruits, even if Roger absolutely loathes beans.” He explains.

He watches John looking away, as if there was something he wasn’t proud of. “...I wish I could say the same about me. I try to eat healthy too, but I still only have cheese on toast for way too many meals.”

Brian stops chewing for a short moment. “...Cheese on toast? Not even a full sandwich?”

The bassist answers with a low “yeah”. He doesn’t dare to tell his friend that it is actually his favorite snack.

“...I know it’s not exactly the best thing you could eat. I… just really like eating that.”

“I-I’m not mocking you or anything.” Brian assures, fearing he would get the wrong idea. “I’m just… surprised.”

His words doesn’t satisfy him, so he quickly thinks about what to say to reassure John. 

“I wouldn’t mind cooking for you.” He ends up blurting in a gentle voice.

John slowly turns his head towards him, his grey eyes fixing his own with curiosity. Brian tries his best not to blush madly at what he said, and fortunately succeeds. Oh, he would definitely like to cook for John, no doubts about that. But these specific words with that specific tone of his created a mix that sounded awfully romantic, and now was certainly not the time to give away his feelings.

“I-I mean I already cook for Freddie and Roger daily. If you’d like me to prepare you something from time to time, just know that I wouldn’t mind doing it. You are a friend too.” 

Brian doesn’t know how he managed to keep eye contact with John, but it certainly was difficult enough. He dearly hopes that he didn’t seem too suspicious. Especially with his cheeks burning awfully again. The bassist eventually smiles, but it’s not of his mysterious, impossible-to-decipher smiles. This one is larger, bright, and Brian can read gladness along with a slight tint of red that colours his face. He looks adorable, but then his smile disappears and his cheeks get redder.

“I-Maybe it will sound stupid, but sometimes I imagined that… not that you didn’t like me, but…” He mutters a “fuck” under his breath, before looking right into his hazel eyes. “I used to think that you were cold towards me. Which was incredibly fucking dumb of me. Just because you don’t open to new people as easily and quickly as Freddie and Roger means you’re cold. I-I think I expected you to act like them, while I myself didn’t exactly open immediately to you, so uh, I’ve been quite hypocrite. You’re one of the most kind and caring person I know, and I want to say that I’m sorry for thinking like I did.”

Brian is a bit taken aback. He didn’t expect this kind of exposed confession. John rarely talks about what goes on through his mind like he just did. He also didn’t think that John could look that cute, blushing like that, and he wishes he could get close to him, reassure him with soft words, and a hand on his cheek, then a pack of kisses. But he couldn’t do that. At least not the hand and the kisses.

“It’s okay. I understand. Integrating into a group is not easy and quick for everyone. You don’t need to worry about it anymore.”

His sincere words and his warming smile are sufficient to appease John and replace his embarrassed expression with a small thankful smile. When Brian then asks him about the amp he is supposedly building for his bass, his eyes suddenly sparkle with interest.

“Well it still needs work, but I’m pretty confident about it.” He wears a cute proud smile. “I can’t wait to test it.”

“I’m certain the results will be incredible.” They could even test it on his Red Special. “It’s good that you know how to fiddle with electronics, when something doesn’t work, instead of throwing the whole thing away you simply take it to pieces, you take time to understand the cause of the malfunction, and you try to repair it. Great way to save money. And if you can’t, at least you can salvage some parts and still save money because you have knowledge of the role of each part in the function of an object. You can really do wonders with electronics.” 

John scratches the back his head. “...Thanks. Yeah, I mean, it’s pretty useful.”

“It sure is. Good thing your hands certainly know their way with things.”

He snorts, as his smile turns lopsided. “Not all things...”

Brian frowns. “What do you mean?”

“...Oh, nothing.” 

John then asks him about his guitar, the Red Special, and he is more than happy to provide details about his beloved instrument. Quickly enough, his love for music leads him to discuss about their band. They are small, for now. And although John only sees playing bass as a hobby, Brian has bigger projects for Queen, and his friend watches his hazel eyes light up, shine even, as he starts to talk about the four of them. 

“We have something solid, together. Queen won’t simply be a shooting star, you know, we will be a radiant star. A star that will always illuminate the music sky.” He didn’t study astrophysics for nothing.

John can’t help but smile at the stars he can practically see in Brian’s eyes. “I like the comparison.”

“Yeah. I don’t care what people can say. We’re not a bunch of hopeless youngsters that need to find a “real job”. We are four future rock stars, each of us with a crazy talent and potential that just needs to be fully revealed.”

John is still smiling, but there’s something in his smile that Brian catches, and it dampens his enthusiasm.

“Yeah, the three of you are so great...”

Brian frowns. John is great too. “What are you talking about?”

The bassist looks down. “Freddie sings like a god, he plays the piano wonderfully, and you and Roger are equally talented musicians. Plus both of you can sing. Compared to you, I’m not really-”

“Don’t say that, John. Please don’t diminish yourself or doubt your abilities. You have an amazing talent. You are a crucial member of Queen, like everyone of us, and I-we wouldn’t wish anyone as our bassist but you.” 

John’s grey eyes slightly open more from this heartfelt confession. But Brian isn’t finished. 

“Even more, you are a key to our success. Remember, we are a rock band, and the bass, even if discreet, probably has the most important role in a track. You are the foundation, the support that opens more possibilities for our music, that allows it to get more profound and richer. You, your talent and your love of music will help us make a greater name for ourselves in the future. I am sure of that.”

Brian notices how his heart is beating fast, now that a near silence occupies the room. He watches John’s cheeks redden, and he is pretty sure his own face is starting to get red. Would he have still said that even if he wasn’t in love with John? Probably. He knows that his friend tends to diminish his importance among Queen, wrongfully. Queen wouldn’t be Queen without John. 

“...Thank you Brian. It means a lot.” His smile is small, but grateful.

ˉ*ˉ

“Can you believe it? They couldn’t even boil an egg!”

While Freddie and Roger’s attempts at cooking something good never really succeeded, they make great stories to tell. As John is still laughing over the practically non-existent cooking skill of their friends, a quick look at the clock makes Brian see that it’s already almost half past one in the morning. Did they really talk for that long? 

Half past one. A bit late for John to leave and go back to his flat. He then realises with horror that he didn’t think about a possible place where John could sleep. And there was no way he could let John spend the night on the miserable, ugly, and only mildly comfortable couch they were currently sitting on.

“The fuck? How is it so late already?” The bassist frowns when he also notices the time on the clock. 

“...John, how about we go to sleep? I mean, you could stay here for the night. I wouldn’t mind.” 

Brian would prefer actually. He isn’t exactly keen on the idea of his friend walking home alone in empty streets, surrounded by the dark and cold night. Here, John would stay safe and warm. 

“...I’d like to.” The bassist says after yawning, before lowering his eyes on the couch and checking it. “...You have a cover and a pillow that I could use?”

“...John, I’m not letting you sleep on that couch.” Brian says affectionately. “You can take my bed for the night. I’ll just sleep in Freddie’s bed.”

John raises a brow. “...He won’t mind?”

The guitarist shrugs. “He’s out for the night with Rog. He’ll surely stay at Mary’s, while Rog’ll most probably stay at whoever bird’s that gets his attention of the night.”

“So, we’ll be alone.”

Yes indeed, they will be alone. But there were be several beds. They had a few beers, but that was all. They certainly weren’t drunk. Nothing out of friendship’s boundaries would happen tonight. 

While John leaves to take a shower, Brian goes to tidy up his room. Wouldn’t want to leave a bad impression by offering his guest a dump. Not that it actually needed to be tied up, given he would regularly make the necessary to keep it nice and clean, unlike Freddie and Roger who tend not to be on a stickler for cleaning. 

So instead he goes to Freddie’s room. It’s small, and even a bit cramped, given the number of things that occupy the space, starting with the fucking piano that should be in the living room instead being placed behind his bed, but of course it HAS to be there in case Freddie finds inspiration while being in bed, and the worst is that it already happened. And the ugly hoover is still lying near the door, waiting to be used, because Brian can still see some filth on the floor. He sighs. At least the bed is made, and not covered in various colorful clothes and papers like last time.

Brian then realises John needs some pajamas. And Freddie has a magnificent red satin pajamas. He takes it from the chest of drawers and takes the time to look at it, caressing the soft material with his fingers. Surely it would fit John. No, he would even be gorgeous in it. The bright colour would contrast with his pale white skin and his light brown hair, and maybe he would have a few buttons opened, revealing a part of his smooth hairless chest... 

“...Brian?” John’s muffled voice snaps him out of his reverie.

“Y-Yeah?” His cheeks red, the guitarist leaves the room, the satin pajamas still in hand.

“Could you pass me a towel?” The bassist asks, still in the bathroom. “I’m starting to freeze.”

Brian rushes to the door, before opening it slightly and taking a quick glance. No John in sight, looks like he is still in the shower. He enters the room, opens the cupboard under the sink and takes the first towel on the pile, before giving to the hand that sticks out from behind the blue curtains, earning a small “thanks”.

“...I put some pajamas on the stool.” He tells him. “They’re Freddie’s, so uh, please be careful with it. He’d kill me if it ever got the tiniest scratch on it.”

“He wouldn’t kill you. You’re the only one in this flat who can cook.” John replies with an amused tone. 

His remark makes Brian smile. Then John suddenly emerges from the shower and Brian almost instantly looses his smile, while his face gains a massive red hue. He was not prepared to this sight. His long wavy hair resting on his naked shoulders, still damp. The towel tied around his hips. His pale and very naked chest that really looks smooth to the touch. His slender waist that could completely welcome his hands and caresses. Something warm bloom in Brian’s chest as his eyes lay on his pink lips. They look soft. A step and he could taste them.

Before his body moves on its own, Brian quickly looks away, glad for once to have a mass of hair that can – at least he hopes it does – hide his burning cheeks. He still can smell the nice odor of the raspberry shower gel though. He briefly thinks about leaving, but then mechanically grabs his toothbrush which fortunately is in his field of vision, thus not requiring him to turn his head and involuntarily catch the sight of John leaving the towel to put on the pajamas. Maybe, in the future, he would be able to see his cute bum.

Brian hears John whistle. “Fancy.” 

He tries very hard to concentrate on brushing his teeth, but the simple fact that he is so close to a currently not very clothed John makes his mind go wild. Fucking hormones.

“Do you have a spare toothbrush?” 

Brian resists looking at John, but the mirror on the small cupboard above the sink offers him a vision of his crush anyway. These red pajamas do really contrast nicely with his light brown hair. At least the buttons are fastened up to his neck, but that doesn’t make him less cute or gorgeous. Halfway through his indirect stare, he realises John asked for a toothbrush, so he finally opens the cupboard and gives his friend one. 

“Thanks.” Their fingers lightly brush when John takes it, and Brian wishes he could keep giving him toothbrushes.

Soon enough the sound of teeth being cleaned fills the small room, while Brian tries his best to calm down. He seriously hopes that John thinks nothing of the red still visible in his cheeks, or didn’t pick up any sign of him being hopelessly in love this evening. John can’t know. For now, at least.

After a few minutes, a new toothbrush gets added in the toothbrush glass. “Good night Brian.”

“Good night John.” 

John stops halfway through the frame for a few seconds. “Brian?”

The guitarist turns towards him, toothbrush still in his mouth. “Hm?”

A small smile forms on the bassist’s face. “...You can call me Deaky too. It’s not Freddie and Roger exclusive.” 

Brian watches the door close, leaving him in silence. Eventually, a smile appears on his face and his cheeks warm nicely. 

“...Good night Deaky.” This time, he doesn’t mind that his voice sounds way too soft, affectionate and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
